MX8 Snub Pistol
The Snub Pistol was the standard sidearm for the COG forces. It has an ammo capacity of twelve rounds and a semi-automatic firing mode. The Snub contains a moderate zoom setting in its integrated scope, which increases accuracy for longer ranges. Use This weapon is not often used due to the relatively low damage per hit and a small magazine size. However, in the hands of experienced users, this weapon can often save their lives; if used properly, the Snub can down an enemy faster than a Lancer Assault Rifle can (melee and firing). The Snub is also headshot capable but it requires extreme aim. It has a small magazine of twelve rounds with a semi-automatic firing mode, but the user can fire as fast as they can squeeze the trigger. This weapon can be used to lure Berserkers to charge at you and into the open where they are vulnerable to the Hammer of Dawn without wasting valuable ammo. The Snub pistol has a higher ammo capacity and rate of fire than the Boltok pistol at the cost of power per shot. An important aspect, however, is the accuracy of the Snub. It's extremely accurate, allowing for precise critical shots on an enemy. By pushing down on the right thumbstick, one can activate a small zoom, making the Snub an effective long range weapon, should the player be lacking a Longshot Sniper Rifle. This can also be used in close quarters with its slightly faster and longer reach melee when compared with Locust sidearms, so it can be used to easily double melee to down an opponent. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, this weapon is extremely deadly when in experienced hands. The Snub is semi-automatic; it fires as fast as the wielder can pull the trigger. If one isn't confident enough in his pistol abilities, the player should use it only in critical fire-fights when ammunition for other weapons has been used up. However it is oftentimes useful to pull out the pistol after shooting the enemy once with the Longshot and downing an enemy with only a few shots. It is also recommended, like with the Gnasher Shotgun, to fire off a single round anywhere to spend the bullet (it is unnecessary to fire more than one round) and perform a perfect reload with the Snub pistol to achieve more power per shot in any fire-fights. The Snub pistol is also very good at quickly silencing downed enemies at longer ranges due to its moderate scope setting, accessed by holding the left trigger and then clicking down the right thumbstick, when the player does not have a Longshot at hand. In other cases, the Snub pistol should be saved for one-on-one situations, where the integrated scope and its fast melee can give the user an advantage. The most common technique with the Snub is the pistol-whip, an extremely deadly and effective attack. Here, the wielder fires two rapid shots into an enemy, quickly following up with a melee swipe. If done quickly enough, a player can down an enemy in a split second (the Snub can melee nearly immediately after firing, which is unique). It is also possible to melee first and then fire, but the general idea is the same. Like the Longshot, Hammerburst II (Except in Horde or Multiplayer), the Gnasher Shotgun and the Boltok Pistol, the Snub pistol is able perform headshots (resulting in the head being completely blown off), but only in campaign and Horde in Gears 2, however it can get headshots in any gametype in Gears 1. In Execution modes, the Snub pistol can kill a downed enemy from a distance by shooting them in the head, but it may require a few shots. References Category:COG Category:Gears of War 2 weapons false